


Snowball

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami loses her cool when her Satomobile breaks down miles out of Republic City, but The Avatar is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

"Oh, are you serious?" Asami opened the hood to her Satomobile. She sighed. The main belt was completely shredded. She slammed the hood shut. Asami clenched her fist and punched it.

"Hey, relax. We'll be fine, Asami."

Asami whirled around to face Korra. "Fine? Fine?! The main belt is shredded, I have nothing to replace it, and night is falling fast! We are miles outside of Republic City and there is at least six inches of snow around us! So, no, we will not be fine."

Korra stared at Asami. She had seen Asami angry but never like this. She was seething. Korra bit her lip. She reached for Asami and pulled the taller woman into a tight hug.

"Calm down, Asami."

Asami sighed and relaxed in Korra's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I'm not entirely sure how we're going to get back."

Korra rubbed her chin. "Hmmm, well, it looks like we're pretty much stranded here for the night." Asami snapped her head over. "Listen, I could make it back, but I'm from the Southern Tribe. We do this stuff all the time. I'm just worried about you."

Asami furrowed her eyebrows and gave Korra a dirty look. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying you're weak. I'm just saying a long hike in a half a foot of snow could be a little too much for someone who isn't used to it."

Asami bit her lip. Korra was right. The temperature was dropping fast and she really wasn't dressed for intense winter hiking. She ran a gloved hand through her hair and looked up at Korra.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, we're going to have to stay put. We've got the snacks in the Satomobile." Korra looked around and laughed. "I don't think water is going to be a problem. Plus, my fire bending will keep us warm. So, we hang out in the Satomobile until first light we can head back. You're still not dressed for it, but it will be a little warmer."

"Well, at least I got stranded with the Avatar. Come on let's get back in the Satomobile."

Asami made her way back to the vehicle. Just as her hand made contact with the handle she was hit in the back of the head. She whirled around to meet Korra's smug face. She had a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Should have ducked, Sato."

"What the hell, Korra?"

"You're grumpy and I'm trying to make you laugh." Korra held up a snowball. "Better duck!"

The Avatar threw another snowball at the businesswoman. Asami easily moved out of the way.

"Korra, stop!" Asami seethed. "I'm not in the mood."

Korra didn't respond and continued throwing snowballs at the frustrated executive. Eventually, Asami snapped and ran for The Avatar. Korra tried to move, but Asami tackled her into a snow bank. She took handfuls of snow and rubbed them in Korra's face.

The Avatar's laughter rang out in the stillness. Asami paused and looked down at the laughing woman under her. Sparkling blues eyes held hers as Korra wiped snow off of her face. Asami's anger and frustrated dissipated when Korra reached up for her. The businesswoman sighed and let Korra pull her down.

She rested her head on Korra's shoulder. "I'm sorry I snapped." She mumbled.

"It's ok. You just had a stressful week and this really didn't help." Korra stroked Asami's hair. "I just figured maybe a little stress relief could help."

"Hence why you threw a snowball at me?"

"Exactly. I knew you'd snap and let go of some pent up aggression."

Asami chuckled and nuzzled deeper into Korra's shoulder. She pressed a kiss to The Avatar's cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Korra said softly with a blush. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Asami lifted her head and met Korra's gentle lips with her own.


End file.
